Eternal Darkness
by Yuki Cross Kiryu
Summary: The Uchiha's are vampires. Everybody has a secrets. Small accidents reveal big secrets. Can everyone get along or will there be murder? Or will love blossom in the chilly fall in the small village?


Hey readers! It's me and this is the remake of Eternal Darkness. Ummm…this chapter is called The First Meeting and it's in Hinata's POV.

I sat bolt upright in my bed for the third time this week. I've had the same dream everyday this week and they all involve him. I don't even know who he is and why he keeps showing up in my dreams. I stood up and shook off the feelings of fear and got dressed for the first day of school. I walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. I arrived to see Neji eating piles of pancakes set out by mother and Father reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"Good morning Hinata," Mother said as she placed my French toast in front of me.

"Good morning everyone." I said as I began eating.

"Hn." Neji and Father replied. Neji and I finished breakfast and left for school. It was chilly for October and thank goodness we only had a short walk to school unlike everyone else. And yes we have uniforms so no one has to feel inferior because of fashion. We arrived and went our separate ways as usual. I walked inside and headed towards my locker, and of course my best friend Sakura was waiting for me. And catching up on the latest gossip.

"Hey Hina-chan have you heard the latest news?" She asked clearly excited about something.

"No but you're going to tell me." I replied as I opened my locker. I noticed a piece of paper fell onto the floor. I picked it up and put it into my pocket.

"We're getting a new male student, and he's supposed to be super hot." She replied just before the first bell rang. She and I agreed to meet up at lunch since we didn't have any classes before then together. I walked into Music II and took a seat in the back and waited in silence for Tayuya-sensai to enter. She entered a couple minutes later followed by a new student. Guess this was the guy Sakura was talking about. It jarred my mind to the note I found earlier on, so I took it out of my pocket and placed on the desk in front of me. I then turned my attention back to the front of the room.

"Alright everyone as of today, Sasuke will be attending classes here at Konoha High." Tayuya-sensei said. I looked at him and noticed something that everyone else was missing. He has fangs, actual fangs like a vampire. And now he's coming this way. Wait he's coming this way, oh yeah the only empty chair is next to me. The rest of class went by quickly and the bell rang signaling the end of class. I walked out of the room and headed towards my next class, writing, and noticed that he was following me. I sat down just as the bell rang and he sat beside me again. Jiraya-sensei walked in and called Sasuke to the front. Sasuke gave his introduction flashing his fangs the entire time and no one seemed to notice. Well except for me.

He finished and returned to his seat. Jiraya-sensei said that we could have the rest of class to ourselves after we received our books. I took out my note and began reading it.

Ms. Hyuga,

Congratulations, you're a senior now. Must be exciting. Of course you must be wondering who I am. If you want to find out who I am and what I want from you, which I know you do, meet me at the fountain in Central Park at sunset.

Sincerely,

XXX

Great, just great. Somebody has obviously been stalking me or having someone get close to me and spy for him or her. Well I guess I have no choice but to meet them.

"Umm…Hinata. Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Okay. What do you wanna talk about?" I asked as I slipped the note back into my pocket.

"Umm… well I was wondering if I could be your friend?" he asked shyly.

"Of course you can. Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch today?" I asked smiling and looking into his sad and lonely onyx eyes. He truly is lonely and coming here knowing no one must be hard.

"Sure." He replied as the bell rang. We walked together to the lunchroom. I looked around for Sakura; when I finally saw her I grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him behind me. We sat down, our hands still together.

"So Hina-chan how was the first part of your day?" Sakura asked bored.

"Well I had a basic boring first half of the day. Oh by the way this is Sasuke Uchiha, the new male transfer student." I said as I pointed to him, revealing our still linked hands. I took my hand away and looking down blushing.

"Uh huh very boring indeed." She replied sarcastically.

"Well why don't we get some food?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright," I said as I shoved my chair in. We walked over got our food, found what looked edible, and went back to the table. We ate in silence up until the bell rang, then we all headed towards the track together for our next class, Physical Education IV, why we have a numbered class I have no idea. We walked over and took seats in the bleachers while we waited for Guy-sensei to finish running laps. (A/N – The table and phys. Ed class are outside. Everybody changes in the football locker rooms. Boys are in home and girls are away.) Guy finished about halfway through class just because he noticed us sitting in the bleachers. He took the rest of class explaining rules and having us run laps.

After gathering our belongings, Sasuke and I headed off to Anatomy II, while Sakura went to Chemistry II. As Sasuke and I entered the room, everyone grew instantly quiet. Probably because of the fact that we were late. We sat down just before Tsunade-sama entered the room. She started taking attendance, but paused when she called for Sasuke. I looked back and forth between the two hoping for any insight for what was going on. Tsunade seemed confused and Sasuke, he was frowning, like he disapproved of her. Finally she blinked and finished calling roll. She handed out textbooks and journals to everyone, and then she explained what the journals were for. (A/N – I'm basing this off what I did in my Bio I class. Basically, we had to put notes on the odd numbered pages and a drawing on the even pages. And each one had to cover at least three-fourths of a page.)

"Turn to Chapter one and begin reading and taking notes." She said as she sat behind her desk. We read silently and barely finished reading as the bell rang.

"Hinata, do you…I mean…are you…" Sasuke fumbled as he walked beside me to History IV.

"What?" I asked clearly confused.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked quickly.

"Slow down. What did you say?" I asked still clearly confused.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked as we walked into class.

"No." I said as I sat down.

"Well can I be your boyfriend?" He asked looking into my pale lavender eyes.

"Well, I don't know. I mean I only met you today." I replied as the bell rang.

"Can you come to the park tonight? I could talk to you there." He asked as Kakashi-sensei walked into the room.

"I can't tonight. I already have plans. Maybe tomorrow I can." I whispered. I thought about what he said about him being in the park tonight. Maybe he's the one who left he note in my locker. Maybe no way it can't be.

"Hinata!" Kakashi yelled getting my attention finally.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you know what the capitol of Mexico is?" he asked.

"No." I replied quietly.

"Well do any of you idiots know the answer?" He asked rudely.

"Mexico City." Someone near me answered.

"Excuse me." Kakashi said rudely.

"I said Mexico City." Sasuke said as he stood up. Kakashi was just about to say something but the final bell interrupted him. I headed out to the front of the school to wait on Neji and his girlfriend, Tenten. She comes home with us on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. After five minutes of waiting, they finally showed up.

"So the buzz around the school is that the new guy is really into you but you turned him down. Is it true did you really tell him no?" Tenten asked excitedly.

"Yea. I said no. Neji I'm going on ahead. I have a screaming headache." I said, and honestly after my last class I did have a headache.

"Alright." He replied as I began walking faster. I got home and went straight to my room. I took off my jacket and laid down on my bed. I went to sleep, but set and alarm to get me up at 4:30. I went to sleep and began to dream my nightmare once again.

How's that for a first chapter?

Any advice or comments?

R & R please!

~Princess Yuki-chan~


End file.
